Between Two Points
by Azurelight1472
Summary: Oneshot: Set during season 1 when Two begins to accept her feelings for One and the complications a relationship with him would bring. Two contemplates her fears and worries as she sleeps with One.


So this is my first smut fanfiction, fair warning for implied sexual situations and some language. Initially I loved the idea of One/Two being together; it was my first ship for Dark Matter. That was of course until he was killed off, and by now I've read so much Two/Three fanfiction that I've subconsciously started to ship them. So this is kind of just a throwback to my initial view of the characters, before everything got so messy and complicated. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"_The shortest distance between two points is a line from me to you_"

* * *

One had tossed and twisted around in bed for many nights on end; Two's voice replaying in his mind.

_We can spend some quality time getting to know each other_

_I don't have room for complications_

He thought of her words, her strength, her confidence. The intensity in her eyes that had a tendency to leave him speechless.

He thought of her laugh, her smile. Though rare, it was beautiful nevertheless. He liked watching her content and longed to see more of it. Typically it would be Five who could elicit a laugh or smile out of Two and he enjoyed witnessing the rare occasions when Two would allow herself to become distracted from her duties and worries as the Raza's commander.

He thought of wavy dark hair and black crop top shirts and gun holsters and high-heeled combat boots and everything that was entirely and uniquely Two.

_M__aybe complicated_ _isn't such a bad thing _

Until she had finally said it. The words he had been dying to hear. The words she had been struggling to get out.

And they'd kissed. Slowly at first, then more frantic until they separated briefly as they tried to catch their breath.

Two had always imagined he would be a passive lover. Soft, caring, trailing gentle kisses down her neck, between her breasts, down her abdomen.

A polar opposite to Three.

_I was restless and feeling lonely_

Her own words echoed through her head. That's what she had told One as an excuse, or rather an explanation. And it was true. Restless nights were something she was becoming all too familiar with, especially after she had found out about her origin, or more accurately, _Portia Lin's_ origin. But Three was nothing to her, meant nothing to her.

Even before that, coming out of stasis with no memory of the past, a ship to run, and a crew to lead was enough to have her on edge and her body craving something to calm her down.

_He was just... there_

A soft grunt from One snapped her away from her thoughts.

Quiet groaning, as he pushed himself inside her again and again and again.

A kiss on her collar bone, then the hollow of her throat.

A caress down her hip.

And then her own soft whimpers.

She cared for him, that much she knew. But she was his commander. Outside of their quarters, he was just another member of her crew. The last thing she wanted was to mix personal with professional.

But how long could they keep that up? How long before the rest of the crew members began to pick up on what went on behind closed doors? It was a small ship after all, they'd figure it out soon enough. Of that there was no doubt in her mind.

And how would they react?

She was almost certain Four wouldn't care; it wasn't his business and he wouldn't trifle with it.

She might receive some disapproving looks from Six, but that she could handle. And Three could shove his opinion up his ass for all she cared.

It was the way this new _complication_ could affect her relationship with the rest of the crew that mattered to her rather than their opinion of it.

Would they think her unfit to be their leader because she had become involved with one of them? Five probably wouldn't. Nor would the Android. She knew they wouldn't deem her ability to lead to be compromised based on the fact that she and One were together. But she couldn't say the same about the the rest. Would they demand she step down and let someone else take charge? Or would they lose their respect for her?

And if they didn't and everyone simply accepted it, how would this work? Taking jobs from Mikkei or Tabor or anyone who offered them a quick buck. Facing danger every day, running from the law on a spaceship for the rest of their lives? How could they possibly have a normal relationship? What _is_ normal anyway?

And what if one of them ever decided they wanted more than this, more than the life of a space mercenary while the other decided to stay because that's all they've ever known?

Where would that leave them?

Too many questions, not enough answers. She didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to constantly worry about the future. For now she just wanted to _feel._

And she did. She could feel him moving below her, on top of her, _inside her._

He was soft, gentle, caring; just as she had imagined he would be. It was almost too much for her, too personal. He was getting too close to her heart and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. Yet in that moment she couldn't help but to take in everything he gave, taking from him unspoken promises, passionate caresses, and light whispers.

She lifted her head up and brought him in for a kiss while she stifled a cry. It wasn't rough, but it certainly wasn't gentle either. She kissed him with a fervor she hadn't realized she possessed, needing him. _All of him._

And he kissed back, with equal vehemence until he buried his head in her neck while sliding one hand down between them, reaching for her center.

She gasped softly at the contact and draped one arm across his back to rest on his head. Sinking her fingers into his hair, she moved her hips upwards to match One's movements.

Back arching, heart racing, she could feel the warmth of his rapid breathing on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She embraced his heat, the warmth radiating off of him.

Two felt more than heard the soft whispers against her neck; whispers of lust and love and need. She tolerated it.

She wasn't ready to become too overly sentimental or declare any actual feelings for him just yet, but she was well aware of One's tendency to think with his heart.

So she tolerated his love.

Two felt herself nearing her climax, slowly slipping away into the throes of every sensation coursing through her body, overwhelming her.

She choked back the sounds that threatened to escape her mouth as all rational thought began to disappear from her mind.

_Almost there_

The movement of his hand between her legs hadn't ceased and he moved to bring his free hand to palm her breast, gently squeezing at the tip.

_Keep going_

Two bit down on her lip, breath hitching in her throat while trying to suppress her sounds. At this point, she could only hold on.

_Oh god_

* * *

She had embraced One's kiss. And his arms and his love. Her body trembling against his immediately after she had fallen from her high.

He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder before moving himself off her.

She shuddered slightly at the warmth leaving her body and reached her arm out to bring the tangled mess of blankets over herself.

And they laid besides each other, staring up into the darkness.

After a while, Two was nearly convinced that One had fallen asleep until he turned his head to face her. The soft glow of the bed's background being the only thing that illuminated their surroundings.

"See this is what I meant when I said I don't have room for complications"

It was her who broke the silence. Looking straight ahead she felt One shift and turn himself completely towards her, propping his head up on one arm.

"What do you mean?"

"There's too much at stake here. Our lives, and the reputation of the _infamous crew of the Raza_ that follows us."

One was able to detect an undertone of sarcasm and disdain in her voice.

"Most of which is nothing to us but newsfeeds and old enemies popping up out of nowhere. Just because our minds were wiped doesn't mean we've been cleared of our pasts. And now we have to do whatever it takes to survive."

Two paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully.

"I mean are we really going to do this?"

He didn't answer immediately, instead he continued to stare at her.

"You were thinking."

He finally spoke. It wasn't a question but a statement. And one that she hadn't been expecting.

"What?"

"I could tell there was something on your mind the entire time."

Two wasn't exactly sure how to answer. It hadn't occurred to her that he would pick up on the chaotic thoughts that had plagued her mind during their lovemaking.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Look, I know it's a lot. I know you wanted to avoid things getting serious between us. Because you felt that it would complicate things. And who knows, maybe it will. I mean it probably will... But I'm willing to give it a shot."

He searched her face for a reaction, and when he didn't receive a scoff in response, he began to smile as he spoke.

"Heck, I've been wanting to give it a shot from the very beginning."

One's comment caused her to give out a short laugh and her mood to lighten slightly.

"Yeah, I noticed" Two responded with a smile of her own.

"I think Three is probably going to be a little upset th-"

"Three's an asshole."

He chimed in before she could finish.

She smirked and turned to face him as he had done, her voice laced with mirth as she spoke.

"So you keep reminding us"

"I swear the guy's as likeable as those mealworm subs we had back on that space station"

"I'm sure we've eaten worse things prior to the mind wipe"

There was a moment of silence as One contemplated what could possibly be worse than a worm sandwich and Two began to revert back to her own thoughts.

"You know you could have given us a heads up before we were halfway done with it"

"Oh, you're still going on about that?"

"It was worms, Two. Worms! And you allowed us to eat that"

He half-laughed, half-spoke.

"I considered not saying anything at all but I wanted to see your reaction"

She moved her body closer towards him as she chuckled softly at the absurdity of it all. They were mercenary space pirates whose lives had just gotten more complicated, and all they could talk about was mealworm subs. Perhaps it was the distraction from the real issues. The temporary sanctuary that was laying together side by side, speaking of the little things rather than worrying about tomorrow.

Soon however, Two's mind wandered back to her duties as commander; systems check, repairs and resupply, briefing with the Android about any abnormalities. It was rather tedious work, but it needed to be done.

"I'll need to check inventory soon, see if I can get Five to unlock some more of those boxes from the safe"

She finally voiced her thoughts softly, speaking to herself more than to him.

"We should also probably see if we can scrape by some bars to get some better food, something that's not dehydrated and packed. Or... wormy"

He added with a humorous expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind"

Two stared into his eyes for a brief moment before pulling him in for a deep kiss, to which One responded eagerly.

Two was aware that as a fugitive from the law and with the added responsibility of being commander of the Raza, she would never lead a simple life, and neither would the rest of her crew. However, as she captured One's lips in her own, she allowed herself to think for a moment that perhaps she had been right; perhaps complications weren't so bad after all

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Since this fic is set sometime during season 1 it takes place way before Two has had a chance to form any actual relationships with the members of her crew other than Five, who in my eyes is like a daughter to her and it has been displayed since the very beginning. Later on in the show we can really see the strong friendship and bond she has with Six and Three and even Four (before he became Ryo), but for this fic that hasn't happened yet and they're still more strangers than anything to her.

The song lyrics from the beginning are from "Between Two Points" by The Glitch Mob feat. Swan which is actually an OST from S1E4. I was listening to "Breathe" by Of Verona, "No Time To Die" by Billie Eilish, "Let Go" by Frou Frou, and "Tokyo" by Skeler while writing this.


End file.
